


Airotica

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Clark, Businessmen, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Flying Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flight. No tights. Except Lex's trousers after Clark's show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airotica

Lex is heading a board meeting, when something bright appears outside the _penthouse office window_. A flash of red, dash of blue – a bright smile, and the warmest green eyes he’s ever known.

What Clark is doing, 47 floors up in the air, is beyond Lex’s understanding. But then, so is much of Clark’s behavior. Clark is **different.**

More importantly, Clark is _his_.

Lex smoothes his expression into calmness, as he watches Clark reach into his jeans, and stroke himself in mid-air. Strange new meaning to the Mile High Club. He does not rise to say good-bye to his stockholders.


End file.
